My Immortal: Black Omen
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Set after 'My Immortal: Love Triangle.' Sonic and Shadow recive somthing they lost long ago, but will the happiness last?
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: Black Omen**

**Chapter 1**

**This takes place 15 years after 'Love Triangle'. **

All was quiet in the house that belonged to both Sonic and Shadow. They had been living together for over a decade now and were very happy together. Of course, their love wasn't as strong as a new couple but there wasn't any sign of a break-up.

The two of them were sitting in the living room, on the sofa, watching TV, the two of them cuddling up to each other, under a warm soft blanket. It was daytime, but they didn't feel like going out that day. They were happy enough to stay inside, in the warm, with no one to harm them.

Shadow felt so tranquil, like nothing could harm him and he could stay like this forever. Until he heard an spine tingling, familiar voice, sounding in his head, calling his name. "Shadow…" It called. Shadow sat up, pricking his ears up. Sonic looked at him in confusion. "Shadow…" It called again. Shadow got up and Sonic looked up at him with even more confusion. "Shadow…" it called a third time and Shadow ran to the door, Sonic followed him.

Outside the house was a terrifying site, Black Doom was there, floating in front of them. Shadow looked up, the feeling of relaxation now turned into fear. What did he want? Black Doom only came to Shadow when he wanted something from him. Then he saw it, standing below Black Doom, who was floating a few meters above the ground. A hedgehog that looked about 15 years of age, he had red and black fur like Shadow, a fury chest like Shadow. His eyes were in the shape of Sonic's and even the colour, green. His spikes were in the same style as Sonic's, but black with red edges, like Shadow. He had a worried look on his face.

Black Doom reached down, grabbed the mystery hedgehog by the scruff of his neck and threw him towards Sonic and Shadow. The hedgehog skidded across the dirt grass floor, he looked up at Sonic and Shadow with a terrified look on his face. "You may remember this little rodent… You gave it to me the last time we met." Black Doom started to explain.

Both Sonic and Shadow began to growl in anger. "I've attempted to train it for many years… but it proved useless. Shadow, you owe me another, and this time make it able to fight! I'm leaving this pathetic excuse for black arms offspring with you!" Black Doom bellowed. The hedgehog looked up at Black Doom in fear, he started to scream at him in fear, it sounded as if it was speaking a different language. He had a cowardly voice, as if it was a child who couldn't fend for itself.

Black Doom spoke back to it in the same language. He raised his voice at the end and that made the young hedgehog silent. "He should know most of your language, although he had trouble learning it… he answers by the name of Black Omen. "Farewell, and you owe me another Shadow!" Black Doom yelled and disappeared with chaos control.

The frightened hedgehog called out for Black Doom in this language, but he never came back. He then turned around and looked up at Sonic and Shadow, they too had a fearful look on their faces, they didn't know what to do.

Shadow looked to his partner. "Sonic… this is our son… I can't believe it… I started to lose hope…" Shadow said sounding mesmerised. He looked down at Black Omen who was now looking at them with wide eyes from the floor, trembling all over. He wasn't even breathing.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic exclaimed, bending down to help him.

"He was brought up in Black Doom's Black Comet. It has a completely different atmosphere to our planet… this is very different for him and he must be terrified." Shadow said, bending down also. "I hope he knows enough of our language… I don't know the language Black Doom uses."

"You don't? Oh no… what if we won't be able to communicate with him?" Sonic said worriedly.

"Why isn't he breathing? Why aren't you breathing?" Shadow asked Black Omen.

"Black Doom say makes me look weak…" he explained with broken English, which sounded strange because he had a slightly British, slightly American accent, so it sounded like he should have known the language.

"No it doesn't… breathe…" Shadow said, taking him by the shoulders. No reaction. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked him once he noticed he still wasn't breathing.

"I afraid to… might get sick…" he said quietly. "Black Doom say air on planet here very bad…"

Shadow sighed. "It's not… you're the same species as us, you were made to breathe here… go on… take it slowly…" Shadow said softly. Black Omen breathed in slowly, he had a calmer look on his face now.

"Shadow… couldn't he die if he stopped breathing… just how badly was Black Doom treating him?" Sonic asked, feeling sorry for his son.

"Believe it or not Sonic but we don't need to breathe. Just the same as we don't need to eat, because we're immortal our bodies can take it, and judging by what Black Omen here's just said, he's immortal too, like us." Shadow said, getting up.

"Shadow… do we have to call him Black Omen… it's a bit dark and… long… can't we call him Omen for short or something?"

"If that's okay with him." Shadow said.

"Is okay with me…" Omen said and smiled. Sonic helped Omen to stand up and he took him into the house and sat him down at the kitchen table. Sonic noticed the clothes Omen was wearing, probably not the most comfortable. There was grey. rough gloves with a Black Arms insignia on the wrists of the gloves. The shoes didn't seem very supportive either.

"Once we've gotten you something to eat, I'm going to give you some new clothes." Sonic said. Shadow made Omen some simple bread and butter. He pushed the plate away looking disgusted.

"What's wrong with it?" Shadow asked, not understanding why anyone would pass up an opportunity to have soft white bread with butter, and the crusts were cut off!

"What is it?" Omen exclaimed, keeling back away from it. Sonic looked at him with confusion.

"Sonic… remember when we were prisoners of Black Doom and we were given that awful tasting food? Omen sees it in the same way…" Shadow explained.

"Well… maybe he'd like some water then…" Sonic said and run him a glass of water from the tap. Omen drank it all up in a few seconds.

"More!" he said, slamming the glass down looking urgent.

"Dude… didn't he feed you at all?" Sonic said, looking concerned.

"Dude?" Omen questioned.

"It's just… something I call people…" Sonic said, sounding nervous.

"I don't understand…."

"It's just something the people on this planet say." Sonic said, sighing, getting him more water. Omen didn't stop until about the fifth glass.

"I… thank you…" he smiled at Sonic, wiping his mouth of the drips of water.

"That's ok… any time you want water, just say and I'll get some for you." Sonic said and smiled. "It's very important to drink enough every day…"

"Black Doom never told me… how many more will I need to drink today?" he asked.

"I think you've had more than enough water for one day… you don't need to drink any more… but you can if you want." Sonic said. He noticed that Shadow looked quite solemn as he stood at the side of the room. Sonic got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Shadow… shouldn't you be happy about this?" Sonic whispered to him.

"I am just… look at him…" Shadow pointed, from where they were stood they could see that Omen was holding himself between the legs under the table.

"Haha… I was wondering when he'd need it… after all he's drunk…" Sonic sniggered. "What do I do… for all I know I could offend him. If Black Doom has taught him that breathing makes you look bad, what has he said about… that?"

"But… I don't want him having an accident." Shadow said in a low voice so Omen wouldn't hear him.

"Fine… I'll talk to him." Sonic said and went to sit back down again. What he could see from where he was sitting was and emotionless hedgehog, he looked fine from the torso up, but below the table, it was a different story. "Omen, do you feel okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I feel good." he said.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you need to do?" Sonic asked.

"No… not at all… I happy." he said.

"But… after everything you've drunk… don't you think it's time to… you know… let come out the other side?" Sonic asked nervously. Omen looked confused. Sonic saw Shadow walk up behind Omen looking serious.

"Do you need to urinate?" Shadow asked in a low voice. Omen gave a little start. Sonic looked at Shadow in surprise.

"Yes… very much…" he said, hanging his head low in shame.

"Did Black Doom ever disapprove of this?" Shadow asked with concern.

"Every time I needed to." Omen replied, looking red in the face. Shadow grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up gently, him and Sonic brought him to the bathroom.

"Do you know what this is?" Shadow asked, pointing to the toilet.

"No…" Omen said, looking as if he wanted to stay away from it at all costs. Shadow tried to push him towards it but, Omen wouldn't go. "What is it?" he trembled.

"Well… it's a toilet… you use it to relive yourself…" Shadow explained. Omen still resisted. "Are you afraid of it?" Shadow asked him.

"Very much." Omen gulped. "This place very strange… I want to go back to home…" he sighed.

"It's okay… you'll get used to it… just… try to relax… you have to go eventually." Sonic said.

"No… please…" Omen shook. The two parents sighed, it would take a long time to get their child used to the ways of Mobius.

With much struggle they got him to use the toilet and even the bath. They got him into some soft new clothes, white gloves and soft socks, and gave him some food to try. After this they sat down on the sofa, Sonic and Shadow took either side of the traumatised looking hedgehog. "Omen… what was your life like with Black Doom?" Sonic asked.

"Very harsh… much harsh than here… this place is strange but, home was worse." Omen said, sounding disturbed, his eyes wide open, not taking his eyes off the wall in front of him.

"Did he train you?" Sonic asked.

"Train?" Omen asked, again he couldn't understand. Shadow began to think.

"Hmm… prepare for battle… to become the ultimate warrior…" Shadow said, seeing if these alternate names would be understandable to Omen.

"Yes… for 38 hours every day." Omen said.

"38? How many hours are there in a day on the black comet?" Sonic asked.

"40... Is there different here?" Omen asked.

"Yes… 24..." Shadow said. "You must have been exhausted… only 2 hours of sleep a day?"

"No… 0... When I did become old enough… they did feed me energy filled substance… that is when I would learn the language and other pieces of knowledge." Omen said.

"Do you want to sleep?" Shadow asked.

"Very much… may I sleep?" Omen asked hopefully. Sonic nodded. Omen didn't react. Sonic nodded again, still no reaction. Sonic nodded his head a third time. "What is that movement you are doing?" Omen asked.

"I'm nodding my head… it means yes." Sonic said, sounding surprised

"Oh… very strange…" Omen said.

"So… I'll get you a bed ready." Sonic said, going into one of their spare bedrooms and putting some top quality quilts on the bed. Sonic and Shadow led Omen into the bedroom and tucked him into the bed. That's when he started to struggle.

"What are you doing to me! Let me go!" he cried out, squirming under the covers, he got out and ran to the corner of the room, he looked terrified.

"What's wrong… we're just putting you to bed… so you can sleep." Sonic said. "Don't you like it?"

"No… you trap me…" he trembled.

"Those covers are there to keep you warm… it helps you to sleep… please, it won't hurt you…" Shadow said, gently lifting him up and putting him into the bed. "I promise, nothing will hurt you…" he whispered and smoothed Omen's head. The youth began to look relaxed, he closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep almost immediately.

Sonic and Shadow closed the curtains and left the room, the sun had not yet set, so it was bright outside. They left the door open to make sure Omen wouldn't feel trapped, he didn't seem to know how to even use a door yet.

They went into their own bedroom. "Shadow… are you happy about this… you don't seem like it." Sonic said, looking upset.

"I'm just… so angry at Black Doom… and I'm not giving him another baby to torment!" Shadow said, looking furious. "You can see the way Omen was treated… it's not fair… I'm going to make Black Doom pay for this!" Shadow growled.

"Calm down… we have our child back now… you don't have to give him another baby yet… wait a while a see what happens…" Sonic said in his usual laid back attitude. "But for now… the kid's in bed… let's have some alone time…" Sonic enticed Shadow, he sat on the bed, Shadow walked over and embraced him, they were so happy that they had their child back.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: Black Omen**

**Chapter 2**

**Before we start, a response to an anomalous reviewer: **

_**''Black Omen'? What kind of name is that?'**_

**The kind of name Black Doom would give a child, don't you see the similarities between their names?**

That night, Black Omen slept without a problem, and didn't wake up until way into the afternoon the next day. Sonic and Shadow were sitting in the kitchen sipping their cups of coffee that late afternoon when they heard a scream. They both ran into the bedroom to see Omen completely freaking out, screaming out and thrashing about the bed. "Omen, what's wrong!" Shadow exclaimed, running over to him and holding him down.

He started screaming out in the foreign Black Arms language, then he saw Shadow and calmed down. "Did you forget where you were?" Shadow asked softly, calming his down again. Omen nodded, using the action he had learnt yesterday that meant 'yes'. "You're fine… don't worry… I'm here to protect you, no matter what." Shadow said with confidence.

They managed to get Omen up and to the kitchen table, he tried some more food, he struggled but he seemed to be getting used to it slowly. "Sonic.. I'm going to go out and get some more food. Can you look after Omen on your own while I'm gone?" Shadow asked.

"Sure… it should be easy, you won't be long, will you?" Sonic asked.

"Give me thirty minutes tops." Shadow said, while grabbing his wallet and a list of food they needed. He left the house.

"Where did he go?" Omen asked, looking at the door in which Shadow had left.

"Out to buy some more food." Sonic said, sitting down by Omen.

"How many time will he be?" Omen asked.

"Not long… about half an hour… that's 30 minutes." Sonic explained.

"That should be more than enough time." Omen said, his innocent voice was no more, he now sounded serious and sinister.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed as Omen grabbed Sonic's arm and lifted him from the chair, he was then thrown into the wall with great force, making a few cracks in it and the shelf by it fall. Sonic fell to the floor after hitting the wall, he looked up at Omen in fear. "What's going on Omen! What are you doing!" he yelled as Omen was walking up to him.

Omen put his foot out to Sonic, giving his body a firm nudge so that he would slide along the floor, into the middle of the room. "Omen, please… tell me what's going on?" Sonic trembled from the floor. Sonic cowered in fear as Omen stood over him, tall and sinister looking.

Omen stomped on Sonic's stomach, Sonic cried out in agony, coughing out some blood while he did so. "Omen… please…" Sonic begged, getting tears in his eyes. He was very much capable of fighting back but he didn't want to hurt his son.

Omen was about to crush Sonic's torso with his foot again, in the hard shoes that Sonic regretted giving him. Sonic was able to roll away before he was hit again, so the foot just hit the floor. The floor itself was damaged when doing so. Sonic began to feel sick, realising he had just been hit with that same force.

Sonic tried to get up but failed because he was in too much pain. He managed to sit up, so he slid himself along the floor, which led him to getting trapped in the corner of the room. Omen kicked Sonic in the stomach again and watched him bend over and cry out in pain, feeling no sympathy for his parent at all. "Omen… please… tell me why you're doing this? Is Black Doom controlling you?" Sonic struggled to say through his pain.

Omen picked Sonic up by his neck tightly, there was no chance of breathing or escaping from Omen's grasp. "Shall I explain to you?" he hissed in his father's face. Not even waiting for a reply, he began to tell the truth. "The Omen you just met and looked after for a day… was fake. It was all any act… sure, Black Doom was harsh, but it was for my own good, I really am the perfect warrior and now, I'm going to kill you and Shadow, and conquer this planet!" Omen snarled. Sonic began to struggled, this couldn't happen.

"You… are so grounded…" Sonic choked out.

"You're not even funny…" Omen scoffed, he threw Sonic to the floor and raised his hand, "Swift Strik- UGH!" he went flying across the room. Sonic looked up to see Shadow, holding a bag of shopping in one hand, the other hand had just been used to attack Omen.

"What's going on here!" Shadow yelled, putting the bag of shopping on the table and walking over to Omen who had been knocked right into the next room. Shadow was now the one standing over Omen. "I should have known not to trust any one who's be raised by Black Doom…" Shadow said, grabbing Omen by the arms and holding him still. "That's a dirty trick, waiting until I leave so you can attack Sonic… if I have to kill you now I will… I heard everything you just said, and you will not take this planet!"

"No way Shadow, you can't kill him!" Sonic said, he had now shown up at the door of the living room where they both were.

"You're right… he's immortal… that would be impossible." Shadow said, pushing into Omens back and bending it, Omen cried out with pain.

"No Shadow, because he's our son! I can forgive him if he doesn't try to take over the world, why can't you?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Because… you don't know how much I despise the Black Arms and anything that has any links with them!" Shadow said, bending Omen's back even more, he started to cry out with pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Yeah… didn't think this through, did you!" Shadow hissed in his ear.

"Shadow! Look at yourself! You're just like Black Doom himself! Stop this!" Sonic said and ran to pull the two of them apart. It was no use, Shadow was too strong. "Shadow, please, look at him, I think he's sorry now!"

Shadow let go of Omen who fell to the floor, unable to move because of his back. Sonic bent down to make Omen feel better, but he was only swatted away by him. "You two just leave me alone! I hate you both and I hope Black Doom comes to teach you a lesson!" Omen screamed out. "You're worse parents than him… especially you!" he said and pointed at Shadow. He was now obvious that he could speak perfect English, the lack of knowledge was all an act, he knew about the planet and the food and the ways of life, he had done well to trick them.

Omen attempted to crawl away from them to get out of the house, but Shadow stood in front of him. "You're not going any where…" Shadow said, looking down on him. Omen snarled at him and bit Shadow's leg, the best attack he could have done from the position he was in. Shadow gasped, his eyes widening, he had very sharp canines, Shadow could feel the teeth piercing him right down to the bone. Then Omen tried his escape, but was blocked by a closed front door which he couldn't open from the floor.

"Please Omen, don't leave! We'd tried our best to help you and nurture you and you just do this? How could you!" Sonic exclaimed angrily. Omen turned his head to hiss at Sonic then attempted to open the door, he couldn't because the handle was too high up for him and he couldn't get up from the floor. "You're staying here with us!" Sonic said and picked up Omen, who couldn't struggle, there was point, he was stuck there.

"Oh, so you're going to keep me prisoner now, are you? Black Doom is going to come and save me, and regret doing this!" Omen cried out from Sonic's arms, he was brought into his room and put into the bed.

"Try not to move your back." Sonic said, left the room and closed the door behind him. He then ran to Shadow who was on the floor nursing his deep cut. "Shadow… I think you were a bit too harsh on him…" Sonic said, getting tears in his eyes.

"Too harsh! He tried to kill you!" Shadow yelled, getting up in pain. "Look at you, you're a mess!" Shadow said, referring to the bruises and cuts Sonic had.

"But he's our child, we can't give up on him… I'm sure we can make him good… please Shadow… don't give up him." Sonic pleaded tearfully. Shadow limped over and hugged him, they kissed passionately for about a minute before they realised they had to bandage themselves up.

They both went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit, which they hadn't used in year because they never got into any trouble like this all of these years. Sonic sterilised Shadow's leg would and Shadow bandaged up Sonic's wounds.

After what Omen had said, they had a strong feeling it was only a matter of time before Black Doom showed up and caused them havoc.

**I'm very happy with the reviews on this story. One chapter of this story had the same number of reviews for the whole 'Love Triangle' story. Can we keep it up?**

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal: Black Omen**

**Chapter 3**

Omen had healed within two hours. That's when it got a little harder to keep him in the house. If Sonic and Shadow had any close by neighbours they would all they would be able to hear were the wails of a young hedgehog, and him shouting swear words in both English and a foreign language. Omen tried his best to get out of the house to freedom but Sonic and Shadow were keeping him back at all costs.

Luckily, the house was in an empty area, there weren't any neighbours for a mile or two, so Omen could scream as loud as he wanted and no one would hear. If this wasn't the case, they'd have people knocking on the door and telling them to be quiet since it had now gotten dark.

"Omen, calm down! We want to help you!" Sonic tried assuring him for the fifth time that day, while pulling on him so he wouldn't escape. Omen broke free and got the front door in a hurry, but Shadow managed to block before he got all of the way there.

Omen decided to try and attack Shadow, but got disappointing results. Even when Omen punched, kicked and sent chaos attacks, Shadow took it all and stayed where he was, he was not moving from his spot. "What's wrong with you! I just want to go home to Black Doom!" Omen yelled angrily.

"Oh… got into a tantrum now that you failed your mission… you know… Black Doom doesn't take to kindly to failures!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"He didn't take kindly to your failures because he hates you… he likes me… how does that make you feel, your own father hates you but loves me!" Omen roared. That had done it, Shadow leapt at Omen, pinning to the wall with one hand and getting a chaos spear ready with the other.

The light of the spear shone against Omens eyes that were full of fear. Sonic could see this, and pulled Shadow away from him. "Sonic, keep out of this! This is between me and him now!" Shadow yelled in Sonic's face. Doing this he didn't notice Omen running to the door until it was nearly too late. He turned his head to see him so close to escape, "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, slowing down time. Omen was moving at a snail's pace, his hand was about to touch the door handle, but since he was going so slowly, Shadow was able to get a hold of him and pull him back before it was too late.

Omen looked as if his heart had just skipped a beat while was in Shadow's grip, now a few meters back from where he was before. "What's going on! What did you do!" Omen yelled, kicking behind him to hit Shadow, it got him right in the crotch.

Shadow let go of Omen, crying out in pain and holding himself where it hurt so much. "You son of a bitch!" Shadow growled.

"Well… I'm certainly not the bitch…" Sonic said sounding offended. Shadow looked at him with remorse, not realising the meaning of what he had just said until after he'd said it.

"Your petty insults mean nothing to me…" Omen said and opened the door, it swung wide open to reveal Black Doom looking very irritated, with his arms folded. "Black Doom… master…" Omen exclaimed, falling to his knees, looking at Black Doom in fear. "I'm sorry I failed you… but, Shadow he's too strong." Omen trembled.

"Silence child!" Black Doom bellowed. "You shall come with me… it's no use trying to defeat these two rodents… we shall move onto conquer other planets." he said calmly.

"Oh no you don't! You're not taking him from us again!" Shadow yelled, getting up and charging at Black Doom until Black Doom held out his hand and began to control Shadow. He stopped in his tracks as if his muscles had come to a halt, locked in place.

"I am taking him… he belongs to me, he always has been, you did explain the situation to them, didn't you Omen?" Black Doom said, looking down at his grandson.

"Yes… I'm sure they fully understand what our plan was." Omen said, getting up, feeling very ready to leave.

"Yeah, and that you failed miserably!" Shadow growled but then even his voice was seized by Black Doom. Sonic stood in the middle of the hallway, looking terrified, he didn't want to lose his son again. He ran towards Black Doom and Omen, grabbing hold of his son and not letting go.

"Get off of me!" Omen cried out, trying to shake Sonic off of him, but he couldn't.

"You have to stay here Omen! Please! Stay! Promise, I'll be the best father in the world!" Sonic begged him to stay. Shadow watched helplessly and Omen thrashed about, trying to get Sonic off of him, Sonic getting a few injuries in the process.

"Enough of this!" Black Doom yelled, he held his hand towards Sonic now and he stopped in his struggling. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Omen with me, no more oppositions, no more complaints!" Black Doom ordered.

Sonic stood on the spot, unable to move, beginning to cry. He looked into Omen's eyes with pure sadness, he didn't want to give up his child again. "Black Doom… do I have to go…" Omen said sadly, looking up at him.

"Yes, you must, you belong with me, we must take over a planet to call our home and it shall not be this one." Black Doom said, turning to leave.

"But… they're my parents… they don't want me to leave… please can I stay." Omen said, getting tears in his eyes.

"You cannot, you must come with me!" Black Doom bellowed.

"Why can't I stay with them!" Omen exclaimed, running back into the house. He saw the look of disapproval on Black Doom's face. "Can I at least… come back to visit?" Omen begged.

"If it is stop you from complaining, then fine, you may return here once in a while, to visit your parents, but for now, we have a planet to conquer!" Black Doom said confidently. He let Sonic and Shadow move freely again, they both ran over to Omen and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I have to go… I wish I'd treated you both better now… I'm sorry for everything." Omen said sadly, beginning to cry. Black Doom was waiting outside for him impatiently.

"It's not your fault… any one who's brought up by Black Doom is going to turn out that way." Shadow said softly, they were all still locked in a hug.

"Promise you'll return and not leave us hanging…" Sonic said in a teary voice.

"I will… I promise." Omen said and pulled away gently. He then walked over to Black Doom and turned to look at his parents one more time, tears streaming down his face. Then Black Doom engulfed them both in a white light and disappeared, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone once again.

Sonic began to sob, he'd lost his child again. Shadow pulled Sonic in for a hug, burying his face in Shadow's white fury chest. "Don't worry Sonic… we'll get him back one day…" Shadow said solemnly, staying strong.

Later Sonic and Shadow looked into Omen's bedroom. They walked to the room, opened the door and turned on the light. Looking at the messed up bed where he slept just that one time. Sonic pulled the covers straight then walked over to Shadow who was still by the door looking solemn. They looked into the room longingly, and the old clothes Omen had left, the only thing to remind them of him. Taking in the sight sadly, they turned off the light, turned around and shut the door.

**That's it for this story. Look out for 'My Immortal: The Second Thief'. It will pop up on Fanfiction soon. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
